


Принцип Златовласки

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [30]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: В квартире Мэтта прячется незнакомец.





	Принцип Златовласки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goldilocks Principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788197) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Принцип Златовласки — это идея о том, что существует идеальное количество какого-либо измеримого вещества, которое идеально подходит для существования и жизнеобеспечения. Аналогия основана на сказке «Три медведя», в которой маленькая девочка по имени Златовласка пробует кашу из трёх разных тарелок, в итоге выбирая ту, которая не слишком горячая и не слишком холодная, а средней, "идеальной" температуры.

В квартире Мэтта прячется незнакомец. Парень хорош: Мэтту кажется, что он не смог бы его обнаружить, если бы по-прежнему имел зрение вместо своих обострённых чувств. Интересно.  
  
Он действует как обычно по возвращении домой: ключи и телефон на стол, костюм на спинку стула — и ждёт. Парень даже не шелохнётся. Более того, его сердцебиение и дыхание остаются размеренными и спокойными, он явно не боится или готовится к драке — просто молча и неподвижно стоит в темноте.  
  
Ну, была не была.  
  
— Ты пришёл убить меня?  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Парень остается спокойным как удав, что довольно тревожно. Только немногие избранные люди могут оставаться настолько устрашающе хладнокровными, когда их ловят на проникновении со взломом. После напряженного рабочего дня Мэтту не особо хочется связываться с такими людьми. А если быть до конца честным, то вообще никогда.  
  
— На что?  
  
— На то, сколько шума ты поднимешь, когда я разрушу ту стену позади тебя и достану незаконного огнестрельного оружия на тридцать тысяч долларов. Я спрятал его там до того, как ты снял эту дыру.  
  
— О, — понимающе кивает Мэтт, — мне было интересно, откуда оно там взялось.  
  
— Интересно.  
  
— Ну, да. А тебе не было бы?  
  
— Я почти уверен, что большинство людей в здравом уме либо вызовут копов, либо заработают пару лёгких баксов на чёрном рынке.  
  
— Похоже, я не большинство людей.  
  
— Похоже на то. Ты знал, что я здесь, как только открыл дверь. Может, даже раньше. Ты не должен этого уметь.  
  
— Может, это просто ты не настолько хорош, как привык считать.  
  
Парень тихо фыркает. Значит, это не просто высокое самомнение. Он точно знает, что лучший в том, чем занимается — что бы это ни было. Он проходит к окну, вероятно, чтобы посмотреть на дурацкий уличный билборд. Его движения говорят Мэтту гораздо больше, но ему совсем не нравится то, что он чувствует.  
  
— Слушай, приятель, мне плевать на твои ночные вылазки в качестве линчевателя, и мне правда не хотелось бы тебя убивать, так что давай ты просто дашь мне сделать то, за чем я пришёл, и забудешь об этом?  
  
Вот чёрт. Ладно, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём.  
  
— Возраст около тридцати, плюс-минус пара лет. Родился в Нью-Йорке, но в родне были ирландцы. Особый акцент людей твоего возраста, ты извини, что я так говорю. Рост приблизительно шесть футов, военная выправка, по каким-то причинам весишь намного больше, чем выглядишь, был обучен ходить бесшумно. Возможно, ты из спецслужб, но оружие, тайное проникновение в квартиру и неуставная причёска выдают в тебе наёмного убийцу. У тебя что-то с левой рукой... Цельный протез? Если так, то это что-то единственное в своём роде, почти произведение искусства. На тебе спрятано два пистолета и три ножа, а ещё ты носишь лёгкий бронежилет.  
  
— Слышишь, как я дрожу от страха?  
  
— Нет, не дрожишь.  
  
— Да, не дрожу. Дьявол Адской Кухни... или как там тебя называют? Забавно, когда русские стали болтать о парне в чёрной маске, я подумал, что теряю навыки, и они имеют в виду меня.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу позволить убийце бегать по моему городу с полной сумкой пушек?  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что назвал меня убийцей?  
  
— А кто ты тогда?  
  
— Хороший вопрос. Может быть, призрак?  
  
— Ну, мне ты показался довольно живым и болтливым.  
  
— Обычно люди, с которыми я встречаюсь, становятся совершенно неживыми и неболтливыми.  
  
— Это угроза?  
  
— Да нет, просто говорю. И раз уж мы тут с тобой болтаем, не подскажешь, куда делись братья Ранскаховы?  
  
— Они мертвы.  
  
— Отлично. Твоя работа?  
  
— А что, ты на них работаешь?  
  
— Вряд ли.  
  
Удар обрушивается так неожиданно, что Мэтт едва успевает его блокировать, но к тому моменту парень уже оказывается позади него и обхватывает левой рукой за шею — ага, это точно какой-то протез, будто прямиком из одного из тех дерьмовых научно-фантастических фильмов, которые так необъяснимо любит Фогги. Мэтт всё лучше и лучше начинает понимать прозвище «Призрак»: его гость, безусловно, знает, как не оставлять свидетелей.  
  
— Дружеский совет, — говорит парень, даже не запыхавшись, что несколько оскорбительно, если учесть, что в этот момент он душит Мэтта, — в следующий раз просто вызови копов.  


 

***

  
  
Придя в себя, Мэтт обнаруживает, что его трахея всё ещё цела, и это хорошая новость. Плохая новость — то, что тот мудак действительно разломал стену между кухней и прихожей и теперь ходит где-то по городу с сумкой, полной оружия с чёрного рынка.  
  
Русские. Он искал русских. Парень в чёрной маске, да? Мэтт смутно припоминает, как Владимир называл его — среди множества других нехороших слов — зимним солдатом. «А ты ещё кто такой, какой-то подражатель Зимнего Солдата?»  
  
Мэтт понятия не имеет, кто это такой, но обязательно это выяснит. По крайней мере, Златовласка должен ему новую стену.


End file.
